Model Mishaps
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: <html><head></head>Piper McLean, I repeat, is a model that DO not do beauty pageants. They are ridiculous, a waste of time and most importantly not worth being tortured in make-up for. So why does she find herself in an airplane flying towards one? Not to mention add in an annoying blue eye boy with his New Yorker friends and what do you get? One big Model Mishap of course!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea from reading Commercial Breaks (great book! You should read it!) And Just Listen. Hope you like it! **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 1  
>Piper's POV<p>

_His lips were just centimeter away from mine and I could feel his breathe on my lips._

_His beautiful blue eyes sparkled brightly yet they were filled with love. Just as he was about to kiss me however he stopped._

_'What's wrong my love?'_

_He opened his mouth._

_'Piper! Snap out it! Your totally awesome best friends are here!'_

_Than he_- wait a second What?

I felt my book being snatched away and instantly to glare at whoever did it.

'Really pipes? A romance novel? Don't you have anything better to do than read this junk? Besides it's Summer! You suppose to enjoy the holidays with us! Not go to some dumb audition!"

I scowled and snatch the book back.

'This is not junk Katie! And Annabeth! I expected much more from you!'

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looked incredulous.

'Excuse me! What did I do? I had absolutely no part in it!'

I huffed.

'You should have... I don't know, prevented Katie from doing so or something!'

'Oh please and miss out on this? The great Piper McLean reading a romance novel? I am so proud of you!'

Silena squealed and hugged me.

'Can't... breath... Silena... somebody... help.'

Silena let go and giggled nervously allowing me to finally breathe.

'Oops sorry piper, I'm just so proud!'

She reached out towards me and i dogged her.

'Please stop struggling me. I would to stay alive seeing as Summer just began.'

She pouted as the three of us laughed.

I stared at my three best friends and smiled as I hugged my book.

Katie Gardner was our black haired brown eyes environmentalist.

She was the daughter of the town's local flower shop owner and excelled in anything related to plants.

Silena Beauregard was our group's fashion and boy expert. She was what you call 'boy-crazy' who was in short, stunning. She was the daughter of the local chocolate shop owner and loved anything related to love.

Lastly, Annabeth Chase was our blonde eyed genius. She had blonde princess curls with unusual grey eyes and a California tan and was probably the smartest girl I knew. She lived with her father and stepfamily that she hated.

Lastly there's me. I have kaleidoscope eyes that change colour and choppy brown hair. I guess I'm supposedly pretty since I'm a commercial model/girl. In case your thinking 'what the hell is that?' Let me make it short and easy.

I have stared in thousands of commercials where I promote horrible products and make them look like they are good. I have been doing it every since I was a few months old and is I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm one of the best in the industry. If you actually saw me you would be wondering where you saw me. I look familiar but yet unknown to you.

This is most likely because you wore my face on your diapers when you were a baby or you have put your thumb on my face while eating a snack bar. My face is plastered on TV commercials everywhere. In fact you might even have seen me while taking a bath, seeing as I did a hair advertisement a few months ago and my face is currently on shampoo bottles everywhere.

...

Ok, that sounded gross.

Besides all that I'm the daughter of Tristan McLean (Yes the Tristan McLean, the Famous actor) an actor. But many people don't know that I'm his kid of course except my best friends. I'm actually quite lucky to have friends to be truthful. Many girls with my jobs usually have to concentrate and hardly have any time to make friends that is.

Lets just say because of our popularity in the industry, we do not exactly bother about school and could care less about school. Than again, other people who think that girls like us are snobs mostly doesn't approach us.

Anyway I snapped back to my friends.

'Do what are you guys doing her? This is a go-see audition. Last I remembered, I'm the only girl in the school who go to this things.'

'We just wanted to see how the system go and besides,' Annabeth raised her eyebrow, 'we notice some girls walking out of the building dejectedly every since you got here. Why is that?'

'Really? Wow, I must be more awesome than I thought.' I said kiddingly.

'Haha so funny.' Katie said.

'Don't you have to practice for your go-see-'

'Callback. I already pass the go-see.'

She looked skeptical.

'Fine. Call back or something.'

I raised my script.

'There's only two lines. What's there to practice,' I said, ' and how did you guys get in here? Only auditioning people can come in.'

Silena stared at the quiet room where other girls were starting to stare.

'Um girls I think we are attracting too much attention. We should go before the guards catch us.'

I looked at her incredulously.

'You sneaked in here? Are you guys crazy?'

'Hey! We did it to see you! Look at the time we should go now girls.'

I saw to guards approaching.

Katie gulped while Annabeth nodded.

"Yep. Bye piper! See you later!"

And with that the three of them ran out of the door avoiding the guards.

I chuckled and stood up just as someone called my name.

'Here!' I yelled as i entered.  
>-Line break-<br>Later on...  
>(Still) Piper's POV<p>

I walked out of the place, knowing that I had the job in the bag.

Just than my phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, I recognize it as Aphrodite, from Aphrodite cabin, also known as my agent and more importantly, my mom. You see my parents aren't married and my mom brought me into the commercial industries when I was young however I live with my dad. They aren't really on good terms. Complicated huh?

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Piper! Pack your bags! Your going to New York! I have talked with your dad and everything's arranged!" She said excitedly.

Wow, she talked to dad? It must be important.

"What for?"

"I have sighed you for a beauty pageant! It starts in a week and its in New York!"

I swear I'm not lying when I say I stopped in the middle of the street and froze there.

'Hello, Piper dear? Hum... maybe I was to direct...'

Than I started screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BEAUTY PAGENT? YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE THINGS! HOW DARE YOU SIGH ME UP AND IN NEW YORK TOO! IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND IM STUCK DOING SOME STUPID BEAUTY PAGENT? FORGET IT IM NOT GOING!"

I heard her winced.

"Darling maybe you should calm down a bit-"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! STAY IN YOUR OFFICE! IM COMING OVER!"

Without hearing her reply I hanged up and began running towards her office, pushing through the crowd that had formed and were staring at me, stunned by my screaming.

Ignoring them, I ran towards my mom's office, mumbling cussed words on the way.

In the office...

"Oh hey piper. What are you doing here-"

"Where's my mom." I snapped.

My mom's secretary looked surprise.

"She's in her office. Why-"

I pushed pass him and stormed to my moms office.

"Continuing my earlier statement, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
>My mom was looking skeptically at me.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU-"

"Ok, to answer your questions, A) this pageant could give you a boost to your career and promote the company. B) You have to go and C) even though I'm sorry for cutting into your summer no, you may not bring your friends."

"WHAT? But I-"

"No buts-"

After about half an hour of arguing, she won. I walk dejectedly out.

"Make sure to bring your things Piper!" My mother sang. It amazing how she could go from firm and strict to fun and sweet so suddenly.

"Guess I'm going to New York. Hopefully the girls won't be mad I thought, biting my lip.

Than again, I'm always wrong in this kind of prediction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 2:

Jason's POV

"YO! Grace! Over here!"

I turned towards Percy and smiled as I ran towards him and the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys! What's up! "

Travis Stoll and his brother Conner Stoll gave me a mischievous smile.

"Well, Summer's here and Conner and I have tons of pranks to play…" he trailed of, which sort of scared me.

Nico chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't mind them, anyway like they said, Summer's here! So what shall we do?"

Chris shrugged and Beckendorf raised his eyebrow.

Grover looked around wildly in a sort of wondering manner.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?"

Frank snorted.

"He said something about girls, you know him."

Will smirked at him.

"Of course you wouldn't care. After all, you have your darling Hazel."

Frank blushed while Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Are you talking about my sister Solace? Because if I recalled correctly, just the other day _someone _insisted to follow me to the mechanic shop to fix my car on that very_ specific_ day where a certain Miss Nyssa was working at."

It was Will's turn to blush and the rest of us laugh.

"Hopefully, Rachel and Reyna won't bother us this summer," Percy scowled.

I nodded.

"I agree. I don't know why they refuse to leave us alone." I said, scowling.

"I swear they-"

"HEY GUYS!" Leo's voice shot throughout the School's parking lot.

I laughed as he ran at high speed toward us with a wide grin.

"What may we do the pleasure of helping, dear Leo?" Chris asked, smirking.

He was too excited to take offence however.

"Um, is your ADHD acting up again, because-"

"No, guess what I heard?!" he yelled, interrupting me.

Have I mention that my best friend can sometimes get a bit crazy? In a good way of course.

Before anyone of us could answer/guess, he yelled his excitement out loud.

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A BEAUTY PAGEANT IN ZEUS'S HOTEL."

We stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Suddenly Percy grinned.

"That's great! That means there's going to be pretty girls. Hey, Why didn't you tell us about the pageant Jase? It's in your dad's hotel after all."

I shrugged.

"I didn't know about it, how did you find out about it anyway Leo?"

He shook his head.

"Does it matter?! We have to go there! I heard the participants are coming to stay and take part in the Hotel's pageant on Friday. That's tomorrow! I guess schools end for Summer earlier in other places."

The guys all were sort of grinning as they stared at me.

"Sure, let's go. It'll be fun." Beckendorf said.

"Wait a second. No way. Every time we go to my dad's hotel, we always end up messing it up. He has basically unofficially banned you guys from coming or entering the hotel. Remember the last 'broken extremely important antique vase' situation?"

"Oh come on, we apologized and we will definitely not be skateboarding in the hotel this time."

They stared at me expectantly.

I sighed.

"Fine. Just don't do anything to enraged him again guys."

They whopped and hi-five one another.

_Thalia is so not going to like this._ I thought.

-Line break-

Piper's POV

"FORGET IT I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!"

I winced.

"But I-"

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO WITHOUT US!"

"I'm sorry but we are already at the airport even if you refuse now it's too late!"

Sure enough, Silena frowned and looked upset.

Lets just say, my friends did not take it well and were currently scowling and staring sadly as I was about to board the plane soon.

"But I just don't get it! How can your Mum just do this? The dumb pageant is stealing you away from us for the summer! Not to mention it's like for a month! Or was it two?" Katie asked/yelled.

I sighed.

"Apparently, it's some mega big pageant that the participants need to 'train' for. So it'll take about two months? Two and a half? I don't know." **(I have no idea how real beauty pageants are like. So please work with me.)**

"Two? Ok, that's ridiculous!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I have no idea and I am not looking forward to it so can you guys please not make leaving any worse?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"Fine, I guess we weren't being any fair to you. But we'll miss you so much!" Katie exclaimed, hugging me.

Silena narrowed her eyes.

"This can't be happening!" she declared.

We stared at her.

"Please don't tell me you're having one of your 'crazy idea' moments." Annabeth frowned.

Silena shook her head.

"Ok, first none of my ideas are crazy and this idea is brilliant!"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

She smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see. But if it works, we'll be seeing you quite soon."

Before I could ask, my dad suddenly appeared.

"Come on Pipes, your plane is arriving and- Oh, hello girls. You here to see Piper off?"

"Hello Mr. McLean and yes, we'll here to see her off." Annabeth said.

He chuckled.

"I know, I too am going to miss her."

Katie looked surprise.

"You're not going with her? But I thought…"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I still have some filming to do. Only her mum is going with Piper." He said.

"And I'm sorry to say this but Piper needs to go now so please say your goodbyes girls."

For the last time that evening, they gave me a big hug and we said our goodbyes.

"Make sure you video chat us Piper, or else we'll hunt you down!"

I chuckled.

"Of course guys. But you'd think I'm leaving forever from the way we're acting."

As I left, I said one last goodbye to my dad before entering the plane and meeting my mum.

"Piper! You're here sweetheart." My mum exclaimed.

Typical of her to get first class seats.

"Now, I will be quite busy so I'm afraid I'll will have to separate from you at the hotel. There you will check in and meet up at the pageant to show your arrival. Than…"

I blocked her out as I stared out of the window.

_New york, here I come._

**Hey guys! Hope you like that chap! Anyway, unfortunately I'm going on holiday to Thailand for the next four days so without the computer I can't post anything. *****Sadly pouting*****. However I will definitely write and post the next chapter when I return! Pls Review and tell me what you think about the story!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 3:

Piper's POV

"Piper- PIPER! SWEETIE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY?"

I snapped out of my daydream and pushed my headphones down.

"Huh?- What? I mean, I'm listening mom. What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I said that I'm meeting some of my old friends who live in New York. The hotel is right in front. Will you be Ok going in alone?"

I stared at the grand and thunderous hotel in front and blinked blankly.

"Huh?"

She sighed again.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you? Just go into the hotel, check in and get to the beauty pageant gathering at three. Got it?"

I was about to say something when she interrupted me.

"Oh, and be a dear and help me bring our luggage in will you? Great! Bye sweetie!"

Than, Aphrodite ran off, leaving me with the numerous amounts of pink bags and luggage.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my mum. But sometimes I can't help but feel like killing her. For example, right now where she leaves me stranded in front of a five-star hotel (with people everywhere staring) with about 20 enormous bags and luggage belonging to _her _(that the _taxi driver__s_ was still struggling to take out of their cabs) to bring in and do all the work she was supposed to do.

Yay. What a great Mom.

NOT.

I sighed and rubbed my temple as I closed my eyes.

_Whatever, just get this over with and get the hotel to bring the bags in._

Grabbing about 5 or 6 bags,(making it impossible to see in front of me as I had stacked them in front of me like boxes) I stumbled and grumbled as I made my way towards the hotel.

_ZEUS'S HOTEL huh? Conceited much? Than again Aphrodite did name Aphrodite's Cabin after herself so I'm sought of insulting my own mother right now. I wonder what the girls are doing? Probably something better than this nonsense, I mean this is stupid! Stupid Beauty Pageant. Even the name is stupid. The Olympus pageant? See who will be the Olympus Queen? How stupid can this get- Ok, getting sidetracked here._

As I push through the automatic revolving door and entered the lobby I heard a boy shout.

"Hey! Grace! Catch!- Wait! I mean _watch out_!"

The next thing I knew, something crashed into me- hard- and I gave a shriek of surprise as I crashed onto the floor and the bags I was holding dropped everywhere.

_What in the world?- Wait, why am I saying it in my head?_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Jason's POV (10 minutes before…)

"Whoa, this girls are hot!"

I rolled my eyes at Leo but nodded anyway.

Sure, they were pretty. I'll give you that. But trust Leo to turn on the charm at the first pretty girl he sees. Even now he was winking at smiling at some of the beauty pageant girls. He must be in heaven now.

"I feel like I'm in heaven now!"

See?

Travis clapped his back and they went back to staring at some of them.

Percy chuckled.

"Hey Grace! The Asian chick is checking you out."

Sure enough, a tall Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry and perfect make-up was staring at me, giggling as she looked at me.

As I shot her a friendly lopsided smile, she wink and blinked her eyes rapidly.

The guys laughed.

"Looks like the chick has a thing for Grace. Though her eyes look like they're about to pop."

"Haha. How funny, Solace."

"What are we doing here anyway, sitting on the sofa looking at a bunch of attractive girls checking in? We should totally be meeting them now!" Conner exclaimed so loudly that some of the girls started laughing.

"Well, for one, it's not like they haven't notice the bunch of weird teenage boys staring at them from the sofa for the past 15 minutes" Percy said.

I shrugged. Usually the staff would chase people who loiter in the lobby, but than again, they were probably to scared to chase their boss' son away.

"Too bad Frank and Beck decided to miss this." Chris said winking at some giggling girls. "I mean how could helping their parents be more important than this!"

"Well, I guess we do look like some stalkers. Sitting here and all. –Oh god. Look who just came in?" Nico pointed towards the entrance where a familiar redhead and dark haired girls came walking in with their noses held high.

Percy's eyes widened and he ducked onto the sofa.

"Please tell me Rachel and Reyna didn't see us." He pled.

"Too late, they're coming! Act natural!" I mumbled.

Sure enough they proceeded towards us with big smiles.

"Hey boys!" Rachel said, blinking her eyes.

"Are you here to see us enter the pageant?" Reyna ask putting her hand on my shoulder.

I awkwardly removed her hand, making her pout and look annoyed.

"Actually we're just hanging out here, you know, playing football." Travis said, raising the football he had brought as he looked warily at the approaching Rachel.

"Yep! We sure are! In fact," Nico snatched football, "we're working on our throwing and catching."

"Than why aren't you doing it now?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course we're doing it!" Conner exclaimed, pushing us forward.

"Wait!" I whispered to him. "But my dad will kill me if we play! Besides why should we do it for the school's two biggest airheads?!"

"Because they are also the school's biggest psychos and I don't know about you, but I rather convince them quickly so they will go than have them breathe down my neck for the rest of the day!" Percy whispered as he pushed me, "Now go!"

I frowned but agreed as we got into a simple formation.

"Um, Mr. Grace? What are you doing?" a hotel staff said as he came forward, "I don't think your father will be please."

"Don't worry. It's just one throw."

He frowned but walked away wearily to attend some guest.

Leo grabbed the ball and threw it towards me, who apparently he couldn't see, was talking/distracted by the hotel staff.

"Hey! Grace! Catch!- Wait! I mean _watch out_!"

The next thing I knew, my instinct kicked in and I ran and caught the ball- only to bump into a flash of pink.

There was a loud shriek of surprise (a girl's I think) and bags- and their contents- flew everywhere. I crashed onto the floor with the football in my hand. I wasn't so surprise as to shriek out loud, but still I had a surprise face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

I snapped my head towards the girl in front of me.

She was pretty yet she had a familiar glow, with choppy and uneven chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was about my age and looked like one of the contestants, probably cause she was one. Well, she would be pretty if her face wasn't red from anger. And if pure hatred wasn't shown all over her face. Or if she wasn't glaring at me hatefully with her arms crossed. Or if- ok you get what I mean.

Spotting the football in my hands, her face turned even redder (if that was possible).

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS A HOTEL! NOT A FOOTBALL FIELD YOU IDIOT! GREAT NOW ALL MY AGEANT'S CLOTHES ARE SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!"

I raised my hands in defense and instantly glared back at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Shop shouting. Sheesh. You sound like a mad man."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm the mad one? Well you don't see me playing _football_ in a HOTEL NOW, DO YOU?" she yelled, her voice increasing with every word.

"Well you don't have act so crazy now do you?"

She looked incredulous and gaped while breathing angrily at me.

I stood up and indicated to the hotel staff, who were in no doubt, horrified with the distress in one of their guest, and started running around and picking up the clothing while the manager hurried towards us. About everyone in the lobby was staring at the commotion (and clothes) in front of them.

"See, they'll do the work for you. No worry. Besides shouldn't you be the one who makes your agent carry your bags? Not the other way round?" I offered a hand and flashed a charming smile that no girl would be able to resist.

To my surprise, she ignored my hand and angrily got up, still glaring.

As she was a bit shorter than me, she had to look up to glare.

"You" she poked my chest, "are" poke "the" poke "most" poke "hateful" poke "jerk" poke "I" poke "have" poke "ever" poke "met!"

She stepped back and glowered at the arriving manager.

"I am so sorry Miss! If there is anything we can do for you, please tell us immediately! I-"

She scoffed.

"You want to do something? Pack all my clothes! Get my luggage! AND GET THIS JERK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

She was clearly enraged and stormed towards the front desk with the manager (who gave me a look that said 'your father will be hearing about this') following her.

I know I probably should have just left but I couldn't help but follow. Angering her just felt like so much fun.

I planted a smirk as she walked towards the desk where the girls were mysteriously letting her past and staring at her wearily. Though from the way they stared it seemed like it was because they recognized her and felt distress. Only the Asian girl glared at her hatefully. She definitely recognized her.

"I want to check in." she replied stonily.

The front desk women stuttered.

"O-Of cour-Course Miss. By what name?"

"Aphrodite Cabin."

The manager eyes flash with recognition and paled considerably, even the women looked frantic as she recognized the name. I raised my eyebrow. This girl must be real valuable and definitely part of the pageant.

"Are you Miss Aphro-"

She waved them off.

"That's my mum, and just give me the keys, I don't a crap about anything else."

"Oh come on, cheer up. I already apologized."

Her eyes snapped towards mine, filled with raged.

The manager gave me a warning look. But hey! If I didn't recognize the name, it isn't my problem.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she pushed past me and stormed towards he lift. I would have just leaved her but knowing what a fuss my dad would make, I huffed and went to patch things up. Maybe it would lesson my dad's anger if he knew I pacified his 'valuable guest'.

"Look, don't act like such a sore loser. I'll make it up to you ok?"

She ignored me and continued walking.

"Aw, come on Beauty Queen."

She stopped.

"What did you just call me." She asked in a deadly voice, still not turning.

I raised my eyes. 'Beauty Queen' was supposed to calm her down. After all girls like being called beautiful didn't they?

"Um, Beauty Queen?" I couldn't help but add, "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said-"

As quick as lightning, she spun around and brought her knee to my-place-where-the-sun-don't-shine.

I fell onto the floor clutching myself and groaning to myself, stiffing the screams that the immense pain was bring me.

She huffed and glared.

"Don't ever call me that!" she whispered harshly.

I could hear one of my supposed best friends sniggering in the background.

Than she turned and gracefully walked into the open elevator, as if she hadn't just kicked me at all, leaving me biting my lips, silently gasping for air.

As the elevator door closed, some of the staff ran towards me.

_Ok, that is one mean chick _

**Ok….. I have nothing to say except: Review people!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 4:

Piper's POV

"Stupid boy, stupid hotel, stupid pageant…."

As I muttered more mean things, I stormed towards my assigned room. A few elderly tourists looked horrified at my language but said nothing when I gave them my death glare.

As I reached my room, I opened it angrily and slammed the door behind me, frightening some of the nearby maids.

"ARGGGGGGGGG!"

I jumped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow, not even bothering to check out the room like I usually would have. (After all I knew Aphrodite only ordered the most expensive suites so obviously the room was awesome with a king size bed, large bathroom, it's own living room and kitchen with a neatly stocked fridge. But whatever.)

I couldn't believe that- that _idiot._ Embarrassing me like that! Not to mention stupidly refusing to admit his dumb mistake and apologies. Seriously! _Football_? What sane person plays football in a hotel lobby? Only a psychotic pig like him would do something as stupid as that!

I screamed into my pillow once again.

"Why that piece of-"

"Um, Miss? Your luggage is here." Someone knocked on the door with a nervous voice.

I stormed to the door and yelled.

"WHAT?!"

The maid or should I say a maid, a bell boy and one sweating manager jumped back in surprise.

"Your luggage is here Miss."

I saw the hallway Aphrodite's luggage. (ok, I was exaggerating but you get the idea.)

"SO!"

I saw the manager worriedly took out his handkerchief to clean his sweat.

"Would you like us to put them in your room Miss?"

I glared at them.

"Give me the blue luggage."

The bellboy grabbed my luggage and gave it to me hurriedly.

"Here Miss." He squeaked.

I snatched the luggage and tossed it into my room with a loud 'bang'. They flinched.

"How about the rest of your luggage Miss?"

I narrowed my eyes at the manager, making him cower back.

"Do I look like a 'pink' girl?"

"Um, No?"

"Exactly!" I snapped, making him flinched.

"Those are my Moms! So bring them to her room!"

I grabbed the other room card and toss it to the manager.

He caught it with a squeak of surprise while the others move back wearily as if I had just tossed a bomb.

"Put her luggage in her suite!"

"But aren't you worried if something goes missing?"

I scowled.

"Are you planning on stealing something?"

"N-No! Of course not!" the manager replied hurriedly.

"Then it'll be fine! My mom always knows what her things are, if something goes missing, she'll know who to blame."

I glared at them.

"We wouldn't want that now would we."

"Of course not! I wasn't thinking Miss."

He said as the bellboy and maid scattered to the luggage.

He looked relieved that my anger had subsided a little though.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Look, I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm always in a bad mood when I'm angry. Please give the staff my sincere apologies."

He looked surprise but sighed with relieved.

"Thank you Miss. We apologize for what happened. I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, he can rude after all, we apologize on his behalf-"

My eyes flash with anger at the memory of what happened.

"HE'S SENDING PEOPLE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HIM NOW?! THAT'S IT'S! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!"

I screamed into his frightened face and slammed the door. Again, I jumped onto my bed and screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

In anger, I grab my phone and called Katie, knowing she would be with the other girls.

_Whatever, Mom's loaded she won't mind spending money for overseas calling._

"Hello?"

"Katie! Katie you won't believe what happened! I-I-ARGGGGG"

"Whoa. Calm down Pipes. Start from the beginning."

"You will never believe the crazy stupid thing that just happened to me. That-That _boy _is the most ridiculous, stupid person I have ever met in my whole entire life!"

There was complete silence at the other end.

"Oh. My. God." Katie began.

"Exactly! I knew you would understand! I have met him for like an hour and I hate him already! I swear he is stupider than a-a _pig_! He-"

"PIPER MCLEAN MET A BOY!"

"-ought to rot in- Wait What?"

"GIRLS! YOU HAVE GOT TO HEAR THIS!"

"Wait, what are you talking abou-"

"OMIGOSHHOWCOULDYOUNOTTELLMETHATYOUMETABOYFIRST? YOUSHOULDHAVECALLEDMEFIRST!"

I winced as Silena's loud squeal came through the speaker.

"What? No! I-"

"You, Piper McLean, met a boy? Never thought I'd see the day." Annabeth said in amazement.

The three of them began talking at once and I snapped.

"NO, I DID NOT MEET A BOY! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

They fell silent and I could practically hear Silena's pout through the phone.

"But I thought you said you met a boy!" Silena whined.

"No! Katie said that!"

"Piper, the only boy you have ever spoken about to us is your father. If you're actually telling us _willingly _about one, it definitely means he's a big deal. So spill." Katie said seriously.

"No! Out of all I said just now, that's the only thing you got out of? Didn't you hear me talking about what a pig he was?"

"Actually, Katie has a good point Pipes."

"Annabeth! How can you say that! You're supposed to the smartest and most sane person in the group! You never gush or talk about boys before! You can't change now! Help me!"

"So you admit it!" Silena said gleefully.

"No I don't! I meant that I met a boy **not in that way**." I said, exaggerating the last few words.

"But you-"

"You want to hear the story or not?"

They shut up and I scowled at their obvious eager and glee.

"So I was entering the hotel with my mom's bags and you know how much _that is_," I rolled my eyes at the thought, "As I was entering some idiot guy crash into me!-"

"Was he cute?" Katie demanded.

"What, I mean I guess?"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate him?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, I don't know. I-"

"Was any of his friends hot?" Silena gushed.

"Ok, that's it! You want to hear the story or not?"

"Fine." They said grumpily.

"Good. So I-"

"But was he hot?"

"ARGGGGG! Fine! He is hot_ and_ cute all right! He is good-looking! He has electric blue eyes and a cute little small scar on the corner of his lip! He is very tall, have an athletic build, muscular and tanned arms and is in short the hottest blonde I have ever seen ok! Satisfied?!" I yelled, panting as I finished.

I heard smug silence at the end.

"Very satisfied. You can continue now." Annabeth said, sounding like she was smiling.

I grumbled curse words under my breath as I continued.

"He bumped into me, made me spill all the bags, and didn't even apologize! Well, ok he did but he wasn't sincere nor sorry in the first place! He had the nerve to say I was making a big fuss and that I should calm down! Jerk much? Than he called me Beauty Queen! Seriously! No one calls me that! No one is allowed to call me that awful nickname! A-And you wont believe the reason he bumped into me! He was playing football! _Football!_ Who plays football in a hotel lobby?!"

"Him apparently." Annabeth muttered and Silena giggled.

I ignored her and continued my rant.

"- There are things called football fields for Olympus sake! Bottom line, He embarrass the heck out of me! And to top it off, he sent the staff to apologize for him- on second thought, he didn't even apologize, I bet the staff's just covering for him! I HATE HIM! HE IS SUCH A JERK!"

As I caught my breath they was silence on the other end.

"You like him."

My mouth dropped open.

"No I don't! Didn't you hear anything I said? I HATE HIM!"

"Well people do often mistake hate for love." Silena continued, " I would know, I am a 'boy expert' after all."

I could hear Katie and Annabeth laughed quietly from the side.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Fine, fine. You don't. Happy? And Silena please stop provoking her." Katie said.

"Let me guess," Annabeth said, interrupting me before I could rebut, "You didn't let him off so easy right?"

I felt an evil smile crept to my face.

"At least he was suffering." I said satisfactorily, replaying my awesome kick in my mind again, "Serves him right."

"What did you do Piper?" Katie asked wearily.

"I kneed him." I said smugly. "At the most painful part."

"Piper! Why did you do that?" Silena reprimanded. "That is not the way to get a guy to like you!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Someone's in denial." Silena sang.

"Why you-"

"What's Romeo called anyway?" Annabeth asked.

I scowled at her 'Romeo' comment, but answered her question anyway.

"I dunno. It's not like I can say something like 'Hey! Sorry about kneeling you in the groin, but more importantly can you tell me your name? My weird friends want to know for some weird reason.' Yeah right, besides I doubt I'll see him again."

They scowled and Katie protested.

"We are not weird!"

"Whatever. Lets forget about Mr. idiot for a moment and focus on what's more important. How's my dad?"

"He's fine." Annabeth said at the same time Katie whined.

"What are we? Chopped Liver?"

I rolled my eyes but smile.

"Fine. How are you guys? Silena still boy crazy?"

Said person gasp incredulously, while Annabeth and Katie howled with laughter.

"Just kidding. Seriously how are you?"

"Piper you've been gone for only a day and a half at most, what huge thing would have changed?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I don't know, my house could've burned down during the last few hours."

Katie snorted while Silena scoffed and I was pretty sure Annabeth was rolling her eyes.

"Wait don't you have to go to your pageant or something Pipes?"

"Oh," I said, "Nah, Don't worry about it. Mom said the meeting was at three. I have plenty of time."

"Um Piper?" Annabeth said slowly, "I don't want to alarm you or anything but it's 3.20."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, it's 2.20." I said, checking my watch.

"No it's two twenty here, New York is ahead by one hour. Check the hotel cloak." Silena said.

"What? I think your mistaken girls- HOLY CRAP! IT'S 3.20! I'M 20 MINITES LATE! SORRY GIRLS! GOTTA GO!"

"Good Luck Pipes." Katie said before I ended the call and went crazily around the room, throwing open my luggage and desperately getting changed.

**I know all of you probably hate me for not updating so long and I apologize! SORRY! However assure anyone who assumed that I did not discontinue the story or anything. Hope you guys like this chapter and I assure you Piper is really nice (in this story) if you get the idea that she's bad from this chapter. Sorry once again and Same thing: REVIEW!**

**All reviews are read and appreciated, bad or good.**

**Oh! And I know this chapter is quite short and I promised to try increasing them next time! **

**Apologetic Cookies for everyone!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**-PrankinProdigy**


End file.
